


Too Much

by snarechan



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing is never easy to take, especially gracefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'pride' challenge.
> 
> No, I'm not turning into a drabble fanatic or anything, nuh uh, not me! Why are you giving me that look? I'm serious here!

A Blitzball connected angrily with the wooden side panels of a houseboat, the hard rubbery material bouncing off of it with just as much force as it came hurdling back to the kicker. Without missing a beat, Tidus whacked the object right back, not caring who he disturbed at this awkward hour of the night.

 _They were losing: 3 to 2. Each goal had been hard-earned or at best a lucky shot. As Tidus stole back the ball by another bout of sheer good fortune, he swam out to the other side of the sphere, ignoring the opponents that soon followed._

Growling, he didn’t bother to grab the ball this time. Instead he kicked it, harder than before, wooden boards resounding a moment later as the ball hit home. The panels sang a low, harsh note at the rough treatment.

 _He’d never pushed himself like this. There were only eighteen seconds left in the game, but it didn’t matter. He was going right in on the net – it was right there. As he prepared to shoot, the world around him suddenly began to spin as another player landed a hit from behind. He fought back as the ball was stolen from him, but it wasn’t enough._

With one final howl of indignation, he thrust his leg up in a fine curve, his foot pounding the ball one last time. This one was weaker and it gave a dull thud before landing with a splash into the water.

 _The bell tolled._

“When you want something too much, that’s when it slips through your fingers.”

Tidus started, his hand absently coming up to brush aside a few soaking wet strands of hair. Auron was standing off to the side, though how long he’d been there on the docks, he wasn’t sure. He could have been there the entire time and Tidus wouldn’t have noticed…nor cared.

As the other’s comment sank in, he huffed haughtily. What did Auron know, anyway? He wasn’t the one who’d been out there, _losing_.

“You told me that…so long as I concentrated on that one thing, everything would be okay. I had my eyes on that one thing, Auron, so how could I lose it? I’m so much better than that!”

The older man was silent for a moment before he released a light chuckle, the sound grating on Tidus’ nerves.

“Too much pride for the game, perhaps.”

-Fin-


End file.
